iComfort Freddie
by Seddieforever626
Summary: Freddie is sad because Carly goes back to Griffin. Freddie gets some unexpected comfort. Seddie! One-Shot. My first one-shot please be nice. It's sucks. I don't own iCarly.


iComfort Freddie

_Seddie, One-Shot_

I can't believe it, Carly and I are dating. Unbelievable right? Carly, I have been crushing on this girl for years. So here's how Creddie happened.

_Me and Carly were all alone. She pulled up a bean bag chair and sat next to me in the iCarly studio._

_"Where's Sam?" I asked curiously, I always seem to have more fun when Sam's around._

_"Oh her mom wanted her home to help her unclip her bra" Carly said as we shivered "ugh" at the same time._

_"Spencer?" _

_"Smoothies"_

_"Ahh" I shook my head._

_"Freddie?" Carly looked at me and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"'Yes?" I asked as I looked into Carly's eyes._

_"Well, remember when we stopped dating?" Carly asked my eyes widened. I just finally got over Carly and moved on."I've been thinking lately, you saving my life was... sweet" She said as pushed the bean bag chair closer to me. I got butterflies in my stomach, she wanted me? "I realized I really like you" She said as she put her head on my shoulder._

_"Thanks... I really like you too" I lied. She removed her head from my shoulder. I sighed here it comes._

_"Do you want to try this again?" Carly asked. I sighed._

_"Sure" I smiled. Carly was my girlfriend again. I should be happy, so why am I not?_

_"Do you want to... kiss?" Carly asked. I couldn't use words so I just nodded and gulped. "Kiss me Freddie" She said softly. I leaned in and pressed my lips on hers like she asked. Her lips tasted as I remember, it was good, but I've had better. Finally I pulled apart. _

_"So were like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked nervously._

_"Yup" Carly smiled as she bit her lip. _

Since that day three weeks ago, I've been happy. We haven't told the fans of iCarly yet. Only Sam, Spencer, Gibby and a few more people knew about us.I was a little bit more happy when we were just friends. But this fine with me. Now I'm sitting on Carly's couch as she was kissing me. I tried my hardest to kiss back, but I just wasn't into it tonight. The thing about Carly is she always wants to kiss me, and she never wants to talk about my day or anything really.

Carly shoved her tongue into my mouth and played with mine. I removed my mouth from hers.

"Let's just talk tonight" I smiled.

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?" Carly asked as the door bell rang. "I'll get it" She said.

"No, I'll get it" I said as I stood up.

"Oh Freddie your the perfect boyfriend!" Carly smiled as I twisted the door nob and opened the door.

"What do you want Griffin?" I asked annoyed when I saw his hot face that Carly and Sam were going on and on and on about.

"My girlfriend back!" Griffin said as he looked at Carly and smiled. My face got red with anger.

"Well she's taken!" I said angrily.

"By who?" Griffin asked.

"Me" I screamed at him.

"Well-" Griffin was cut off by Carly.

"Let him in!" Carly yelled.

"But- Carly?" I asked sadly.

"You heard her" Griffin smiled as I let him walk in and he sat down next to Carly were I was sitting. I hated seeing Griffin next to my girl.

"Freddie" Carly asked sweetly "Could you give us some time? Alone?"

"Carly?" I asked in shock.

"Please?" Carly asked in the nicest voice she could use "For me?"

"Fine!" I said as I stomped up the stairs. I can't believe that STILL works. I went up stairs. I just waited, for Carly and Griffin to be done with there talk.

Thoughts went threw my head. What if Carly goes back out with Griffin? Carly would never do that to me, She told me I was the perfect boyfriend. I have nothing to worry about... Hopefully. I looked at the clock. It turns out I've been sitting up here thinking for 10 minutes now. I'll go check up on them. I walked down the stairs.

"CARLY!" I said in shock! My girlfriend was kissing her Ex!

"Freddie It's not what it looks like!" Carly said as she unhooked arms with Griffin. I felt tears in my eyes.

"You were kissing Griffin! You were Cheating!" I said in sadness.

"Okay it is what it looks like..." Carly said.

"Carly" I whispered "How could you?How could you cheat on me?"

"Well It's not really cheating because I was going to break up with you anyway" Carly said as she put her hand over her mouth as she saw the tears in my eyes "Freddie?I'm... so..."

"I never want to see you again!" I said as I ran out the door and in to my house. I heard banging on the door.

"Freddie!" Carly screamed "Open this door" I wiped my tears out of my eyes and opened the door.

"What do you want Carly?" I asked annoyed. I have never been this mad at her. I would of never expected Carly to cheat on me.

"Freddie he told me he would give up Pee Wee Babies for me, All he wanted was me back. Isn't that sweet?" She smiled.

"Oh yes so sweet" I said angrily.

"Freddie, please don't be mad at me. You never liked me anyways" Carly said.

"What do you mean?" I screamed "I've loved you from the start!" I said "Just don't even talk to me anymore,"

"Freddie?"

"Carly, please. It hurts to see you, Just forget about me and have a good time with Griffin" I said as I slammed the door. I went up to the fire escape to cry. I walked in the fire escape and saw Sam? She was the only one who knew about my secret hiding place.

"Sam?" I asked as I saw her, trying to hide my tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted some ribs. I didn't go to Carly's because I knew you were there, and I didn't want to walk in to you two making out. So I went here! But you don't seem to meats of any kind!" She complained.

"I'm sorry" I looked down at the floor sadly.

"What's wrong nub?" She asked. I just looked at her. "Freddie? What happened?" She asked worried about me. She used my real name which she never does unless she's being serious I might as well tell her.

"Carly and I... We..."

"Broke up?" Sam answered her own question. I nodded. "Your this sad about it?" I just nodded again. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me. My eyes widened in shock and patted her back. Why was Sam hugging me? Suddenly it hit me, like a taco truck but faster. Did Sam like me?

"Thanks... I guess" I said as we unhooked and I sat down.

"How did it happen?" She asked scared that I would tear up. I tried my best not to.

"Um... She wanted Griffin back..." I said sadly "I told her I never wanted to see her again"

"Oh...Why do you even like her?" Sam asked curiously.

"What?"

"Carly? Why do you like her?" Sam asked. Did Sam like me? She never liked when me and Carly went out, she even said that it makes her want to puke up blood.

"Um.. I don't know?" I couldn't get the idea of Sam possibly liking me out of my head.

"Freddie, " She looked into my eyes "Your sweet, and Carly is sweet. You two don't match. Carly found someone sour, and you need someone sour" She said.

"Like Who...?" I asked.

"M- m- Me" Sam studded. My eyes widened.

"Your intersted in me?"

"Okay Freddork" She looked into my eyes threating, I kinda like it. "Listen if you tell anyone about this I will shove you into a wall. Are we clear?" She asked and I nodded scared. "Okay fine..." She admitted "I like you... A lot... Ever since the kiss, I was going to tell you but then you and Carly started dating and I just didn't know what to do..."

"Sam" I looked into her eyes "I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me"

"Yea, yea, yea don't get used to it" She rolled her eyes. Here it comes "Now the question is do you like me?" She asked scared. Whoa. Did I?

"I'm not sure..." I sighed and began to think.

"Oh... okay, Well I guess I'll go then if you don't want me here" She said as she got up.

"Wait" I stopped her. I got up and stepped closer to her. I noticed she was beautiful under the light.

"I- I think I love you" I said nervously, when I kissed her lips. What just happened? Seddie did... o.O

"So... are we like something?" Sam asked me.

"I guess... if you want" I said nervously. I happened to love Sam? Maybe it was only on the inside.

"I do..."


End file.
